<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad dream by Tenebriiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899638">Bad dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz'>Tenebriiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revenant &amp; Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sprężyny w kanapie skrzypnęły po raz kolejny, gdy dziewczyna obróciła się z rozmachem na drugim bok. Gdyby ktoś stał obok, z pewnością oberwałby ręką, którą wymachiwała. Wierciła się już od dłuższego czasu, mimo że spała od zaledwie godziny. </p><p>Obserwował ją uważnie, siedząc w fotelu stojącym naprzeciw dziewczyny. Podpierał głowę o jedną dłoń, a w drugiej obracał z nudów kostkę, nie przykuwając do niej żadnej większej uwagi. W zasadzie powinien być teraz na mieście i zabijać zaplanowane wcześniej osoby, jednak coś go tu przytrzymało. W ten sposób skończył jako nieruchomy obserwator śpiącej osoby. </p><p>Co pojedyncze osoby, które z jakiegoś, tylko im znanego powodu, schodziły w środku nocy na dół, miały gwarantowane chwilowe zatrzymanie akcji serca. Jego złote oczy świeciły się w spowitym ciemnością pomieszczeniu, jednak nie na tyle, aby były widoczne od razu, więc gdy mieli okazję go zauważyć, zamierali ze strachu w miejscu.</p><p>Mijały minuty, których nawet nie rejestrował. Liczyło się teraz zadbanie, aby dziewczyna była bezpieczna. Nie wiedział tak naprawdę dlaczego spała w salonie na kanapie, a nie w łóżku ze swoim chłopakiem. Wiedział jedynie, że ostatnimi dniami przechodziła bardzo trudny okres, mimo że starała się tego nie pokazywać.</p><p>Wskazówka zegara przesunęła się na godzinę trzecią, wraz z charakterystycznym puknięciem. Jak na zawołanie, wstał z fotela i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Już się nie wierciła, jednak delikatnie dygotała. Poprawił koc, którym ją wcześniej okrył. Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. W jednej chwili poczuł potrzebę przykrycia jej, a w drugiej już przechodził do działania.</p><p>Kucnął przy kanapie i wbił swój wzrok w jej twarz. Policzki dziewczyny lśniły od wilgoci, a on w jednej chwili poczuł się na tyle bezsilny, że ledwo uniósł swoją rękę. Powoli zbliżył dłoń do twarzy leżącej dziewczyny i jak najdelikatniej potrafił, odgarnął jej włosy do tyłu. Ciemne kosmyki osunęły się z jego stalowych palców na brązową, haftowaną poduszkę. Ostrożnie poprawił ją, umożliwiając dziewczynie wygodniejszą pozycję.</p><p>Jej ręka opadła na siedzenie kanapy, zaledwie parę centymetrów od niego. Przeniósł na nią wzrok w momencie, gdy zaciskała się w pięść. W tej samej chwili po twarzy dziewczyny spłynęły kolejne łzy, a ona sama skuliła się, przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej mały, błękitny kocyk. </p><p>Powoli wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i delikatnie starł łzy z jej twarzy.</p><p>— Shh... — wymruczał jej do ucha cichym, kojącym tonem — to wszystko jest tylko snem, który niedługo się skończy...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>